La felicidad se esconde en Londres
by mayra swansea
Summary: FOURSHOT. Existen millones de personas malas...pero una buena puede opacarlas. !¿Y así creía que no existían los ángeles de la guarda! Carlisle me demostró lo contrarío.
1. Chapter 1: Londres

Creo que ya saben porque hago este fourshot. Muchas Gracias a todas las personas que creyeron en mí en el concurso de Twilighters peruanas, gané…XD

Este fic va dedicado a Gina Facinelli, Gina Cullen, Gina Routh, Gina Ginny, Gina 3001, Gina Chrome y Gina Google que se resume en Gina Duarte XD, también para Omar más conocido como Raven Claw, Javiera S, Gianella Ch, Rose Benites, Dannih Cullen G, Paloma C, Yami V Gonzalez, Natalia Aravena, Mel C, Nelly F, Hope, Perliitha Dwyer, Betzi, Andrea P, Marjo, Dayana (Day), Laura Ly, Paauulinnaa, Julia L, Roxy Jane Vulturi, Vanessa S, Ainoa, Isa, Diana(Alice), Alondra, Ezequiel(Panchy), Kathy, Kami.

A TODAS las chicas del Club Kristen Unlimited Perú, en especial a Angela y a Dianitah Swansea XD.

A las chicas de que votaron por mí de Crepúsculo Perú

A mi primo…que sin él… me hubiera vuelto loca y a Mondragón, que estoy segura que jamás leerá esto. XD.

Se preguntarán el porqué hago un fic Carlisle/ Esme y es porque primero era para un grupito de personas que votaron por mí…pero luego dije… todos somos Twilighters y amamos la saga…y entonces…para todos. :D

Y muchas Gracias…a la gente "X" que no me ha dado su nombre y que creyó que yo era una buena concursante.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo: Londres**

Salí del trabajo muy tarde porque me había quedado revisando unos historiales médicos, un tanto inquietantes, haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para salvar a esos pacientes.

Apresuré el paso, porque si seguía caminando como hasta ahora me iba a quedar dormido parado. Después de caminar aproximadamente dos a tres cuadras, volteé a la derecha, fue cuando escuché un sollozo.

En la acera de al frente había una mujer sentada sobre el asfalto, su cabello ondeado color miel caía por delante de su rostro escondiéndola tras esa capa.

Se disparó mi instinto protector, miré a todos lados buscando alguien que le haya hecho daño, pero no había nadie aparte de nosotros dos en la calle. Algo temeroso crucé la avenida y me acerqué a ella.

Levantó la mirada y se puso rígida

-No me toque-

-No te voy a hacer daño, solo quiero saber si estás bien-Dije tratando de utilizar toda la amabilidad posible.

**Esme POV**

Y no sé porque entonces le creí, creo que por sus ojos azules intensos, el color de sus mejillas, su cabello rubio y esa expresión amable su rostro, o tal vez fue su ropa blanca que delataba que era un doctor.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Preguntó con un tono urgente en la voz.

No, no puedes, nadie puede.

-Si harás que mi novio vuelva conmigo y se encargue de este hijo-Me toqué el abdomen aún plano- y darme un lugar donde pasar esta noche. Tal vez podrías ayudarme-. Y otra vez el torrente de lágrimas cayó por mis mejillas obligándome nuevamente a ocultar el rostro entre las manos.

-Al menos está en mis manos la tercera opción-Murmuró

-No te conozco, no me puedo ir contigo-Susurré sin mirarlo.

-Toma-Levanté la mirada y vi que me tendía un pequeño carnet, sin tomarlo lo comencé a leer.

_Nombre y apellido: Carlisle Cullen_

_Edad: 29_

_Dirección domiciliaria: Albert Br. Intersection with King's Road_

_Ocupación: Doctor_

_Lugar de trabajo: Chelsea Royal Hospital_

-Vamos, solo hasta que encuentres un lugar donde quedarte, en serio, mi conciencia no me permitiría dejarte sola en la madrugada en medio Londres-Exclamó.

Vacilé

-Vivo con mi hermana Rosalie-Afirmó.-En serio, si no te agrada mi casa, serás libre de irte.

Suspiré temerosa, ¿Si era un maniático? ¿Si me quería robar un riñón? Creo que esto no podría empeorar.

-Soy Esme y gracias-Murmuré levantándome, el me ayudó a incorporarme mientras guardaba su carnet en su bolsillo.

-Vivo, muy cerca de aquí…por eso no traigo mi coche-Confesó avergonzado- Y a decir verdad siempre lo traigo.

-No hay problema-Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente-Juro, que si tuviera en donde quedarme esta noche, la opción Z sería quedarme donde un extraño.

-¿Soy la opción Z?-Preguntó

No le respondí y el asintió

-¿Me contarías que es lo que te pasó?-Preguntó a la vez que cargaba mi única maleta.

-Soy de los estados unidos y… -Desvié la mirada-No quiero hablar de lo que me pasó enserio, pero creo que ya debes saber de qué va.

Movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-Te dejaron embaraza, no tiendo como puede haber ese tipo de personas son unos…animales, ¿Por qué habrá gente tan mala? Yo nunca podría hacerlo- Caminamos unos minutos y luego se detuvo delante de una casa y tocó la puerta- ¿Rose? ¿Rose?

Giraron la perilla

Abrió una rubia alta, cabello largo como hasta la cintura, ojos azules- como los de Carlisle pero con un matiz rojizo- sus labios eran carnosos y muy rojos sin necesidad de labial, su cara era ovalada, pero mostraba un aire hostil. Si me dijeran que era modelo yo les creería de inmediato.

-Hola, Carlisle-La rubia me quedó viendo, tuve que voltear la cabeza…su mirada era muy intimidante-¿Quién es?

-Es Esme y se quedará aquí hasta que tenga un sitio donde irse-

-¿Qué?-Gritó y el sonido pareció al de raspar una lata, me encogí de hombros, esto era muy incómodo.

-¿Algún problema, Rosalie?-Preguntó Carlisle tranquilamente mientras dejaba su bata en el perchero de madera de la esquina.

Recorrí la mirada por la sala y me di cuenta que era pequeña en tono amarillento, tenía un sofá de color verde en el centro y una chimenea en el fondo que estaba prendida aunque ya tenía poca leña, el empapelado de la pared eran pequeñas figuras de formas geométricas. A un lado de la puerta estaban varias cajas con adornos navideños. Eso me extrañó porque estábamos a comienzos de noviembre.

-Si quieres traer a tus amantes al menos debes avisarme-Gruñó cerrando la puerta

El doctor se volvió hacia ella

-No es mi amante, Hermana, por el amor de Dios, déjame tranquilo yo no te digo nada cuando viene Emmett y no me dejan dormir con los ruidos tan perturbadores que hacen, además… es mi casa y puedo traer a las personas que desee al igual que tú lo haces -

-Es la casa de nuestros padres y es "NUESTRA" por haberla heredado, no solo tuya-Refutó –Además viene Jasper en dos semanas.

-Que se quede en el cuarto que era de mis papás-Respondió a su hermana

Rosalie comenzó a decir no se qué cosas más pero no le tomé atención ya que el rubio me hizo un ademán para que le siguiera, me toqué la mejilla que estaba excesivamente caliente a causa de la vergüenza, tenía que buscar pronto un lugar donde quedarme o al menos un trabajo que me permitiera aportar para esta casa y también juntar para mi pasaje de regreso a USA.

-Este es el cuarto de huéspedes…en realidad es un cuarto que tengo por si mi hermana trae a su novio y no quiero escucharlos-Se sonrojó-No te lo contaría si ella no lo trajera muy a menudo, uhm, tienes que tener en cuenta de cuando "él "venga no es terremoto, no te vayas a asustar.

Sonreí levemente

-Te dejo sola, y por si acaso el baño está aquí al costado-Afirmó

-Gracias-Susurré-Supongo que a esto se refiere la gente con lo del ángel de la guarda.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y sonrió ampliamente

-Mi madre siempre nos decía a mi hermana Rosalie, a mi hermano Jasper y a mí que mientras podamos ayudar, que lo hagamos porque cuando nos llegue un momento crítico habrá mucha gente que nos apoyará. Y en los momentos críticos que hemos tenido…me di cuenta que era cierto.-Afirmó saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta

Observé la habitación y me tiré sobre la cama rompiendo a llorar nuevamente, me daba lástima de mi misma ¿Dónde había terminado? Esto era horrible, la cosa más espantosa que me había pasado… entre sollozo y sollozo me quedé dormida.

Abrí los ojos con desgano, tenía tanto sueño…me acomodé más en mi cama y suspiré sonoramente.

Un momento

Esta no era mi cama, luego de unos segundos rememoré lo que había pasado y me senté de golpe. Con profundo agradecimiento me paré de un salto… al menos no me habían robado un riñón como me hubiera esperado…estaba completa.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, que chirrió al hacer presión en las bisagras oxidadas, eché una mirada a la sala para ver el reloj de pared que indicaba que eran las 6:07 am. Me volví para echarme en a dormir de nuevo pero me detuve… sería mejor que me ponga a limpiar y arreglar las cosas al menos para que el doctor no me bote y mucho menos me grite su hermana.

Entré al baño para bañarme, refunfuñé al ver que mi shampoo estaba por acabarse… tendría que buscar la forma de comprarme uno.

Cuando el doctor Cullen y su hermana se despertaron toda la casa estaba rechinando de limpio- aunque me tomó tiempo encontrar los útiles de aseo-limpié muy rápido.

-¡Hay no! Esme-Carlisle se avergonzó-No deberías haber hecho todo

-A mi me parece bien-Comunicó Rosalie sacando el serial del repostero y de la refrigeradora el yogurt -Está en casa ajena. ¿No?

Asentí sintiendo mis mejillas encenderse ante el comentario de la rubio

-Rose, no comencemos-Pidió Carlisle

-Sabes que es mucho trabajo limpiar toda esta casa, al menos que se yo…deberías contratarla como personal de aseo-

El rubio me miró

-¿Quisieras trabajar aquí?-Preguntó de sopetón

Suspiré al menos ya no tendría que buscar trabajo ahora

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Avísenme si me olvidé de agradecer a alguno.

Ya! Déjenme review diciendo que les pareció!


	2. Chapter 2: Sueños

Este fic también es dedicado a:

-Mily Milagros, El swanseano Fred, Francisco H, Diana (Alice, Naty Celeste y Adri BC Ω

….

**Capítulo: Sueño**

Cansada después de un largo día de limpieza en el segundo y tercer piso de la casa de los Cullen, me tiré sobre la cama e instantáneamente mis ojos se cerraron, me acurruqué sin ni siquiera molestarme en cambiarme de ropa como hubiera sido normal.

Llevaba una semana y algo más "Trabajando" o como hubiera sido mejor la expresión "suicidándome lentamente" quién diría que una casa angosta podría ensuciarse tan rápido, pero al menos había algo positivo: Tenía un techo donde dormir.

Escuché un ruido proveniente de la sala. Sentí como si me inyectaran agua fría directamente a la vena.

Tomé la escoba que estaba al lado de mi puerta y giré la perilla comenzando a caminar de puntitas, la adrenalina se disparó haciéndome aparecer una fina capa de sudor en mi frente. Alcé el palo y grité

-¡¿Quién es?-

La persona que estaba delante de mí saltó asustada y estiró la mano para prender la luz

Carlisle, muy sonrojado se llevó una mano a la cabeza

-Oh lo siento-Exclamé avergonzándome también-Que tonta… obvio que llegas a esta hora..tu trabajo…-

…-No hay problema-

Me tapé la cara con las manos

-Hay, en serio discúlpame, es tu casa y yo amenazándote con un palo-Me removí inquieta

-Esme, ya-Carlisle me agarró de la mano-Ya pasó

Afirmé con la cabeza aún queriendo que la tierra se abriera y por arte de magia me tragara

-Puedes irte a dormir-Susurró soltándome las manos y luego miró mi abdomen-Ustedes dos necesitan dormir mucho.

Eran aproximadamente las 3:00 am y nuevamente me desperté, no me asusté porque sabía que Carlisle era el que estaba en la sala, me dio pena por él, trabajaba y se sacaba el alma para poder ayudar a los demás, había muy pocas personas como él.

Me incorporé otra vez, pero esta vez fui directamente a la cocina y le preparé un café, con tres de azúcar como a él le gustaba. Caminé hacia donde él escribía apuntes acerca de sus pacientes, levantó la mirada y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al verme dejar la taza a su lado.

-No debiste molestarte, muchas gracias-

-No fue nada-

Vaciló un momento

-¿Me haces compañía un rato?-Preguntó dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-Claro-Jalé una silla al otro extremo de la mesa-Se me ha quitado todo el sueño

-Entiendo, hay veces que el bebe te da mucho sueño y otras que no quieres ni pegar el ojo, cuando pasen los meses el problema será que se moverá bastante, por el motivo de que eres bastante delgada y tendrá poco espacio-Guardó silencio-Te quería invitar a que vayas al hospital donde trabajo para que sea ahí donde te hagas los chequeos.

Eso me sacó de onda

-Oh-

-Si quieres otro lugar, no hay problema, yo solo daba una sugerencia…-

…-Ok- Le interrumpí- Es que quería, que…-Desvié la mirada a la vez que me ponía juguetear con el mechón de cabello que caía por mi rostro-Que tal vez, tu... podrías ser mi médico.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de responder

-Yo llevo medicina general, tengo una simple noción de cómo será tu embarazo, te debes ir con un especialista-Admitió-Pero puedo checar los exámenes que te hagas y te daré mi punto de vista, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-Sería perfecto, muchas gracias Carlisle-

Tocaron la puerta, me sorprendió siendo esa hora de la madrugada alguien fuera a otra casa.

El doctor se levantó de la mesa y llegó rápidamente hacia la puerta, miró por la pequeña ventanita.

-¡Hola!-

Con las manos temblorosas quitó los seguros a la puerta y la abrió. Estiré la espalda hacia atrás para ver quién era.

Carlisle abrazaba a un chico también rubio mucho más alto y de cabello desordenado, un poco más y los dos comenzarían a saltar como niñas en su primera cita.

-¿Cómo te la pasaste en Escandinavia?-Preguntó mi jefe

-Hay hermanito, ni me creerías conocí a una chica, me tiene prendado y creo que la traeré aquí-

-Wow, eso sería genial…cuando quieras-

Entendí de inmediato, ese era Jasper, el hermano menor de los Cullen.

-Pasa, pasa, te congelarás-

-Allá hacía el doble de frío que en Londres-Exclamó el recién llegado

-Me imagino, pero esto es Londres ¿Bien? Y no quiero que te enfermes-

-El doctor sale a proteger al ciudadano-Respondió el larguirucho en tono burlón

Pasaron juntos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ah- Carlisle posó los ojos sobre mí-Ella es Esme, una gran persona que nos ayuda con las cosas de la limpieza, ya sabes…Rose odia todo eso.

Sonrieron

-Soy Jasper –Se presentó

-Lo sé, tus hermanos no han dejado de hablar de ti, se pensaba que llegabas en casi una semana- Mascullé reprendiéndome por haberme puesto esas pantuflas enormes con la cara de barney en ellas.

-Voy por Rose, me sacará la cabeza si no le aviso que has llegado-Afirmó Carlisle corriendo al segundo piso.

-¿Desde cuándo ayudas con la limpieza de aquí, Esme?-Preguntó Jasper

Respondí inmediatamente

-Una semana y dos días o tres creo-

- JASPER-Gritó Rosalie desde su cuarto, sentí como corría con todas sus fuerzas por el pasillo, volteé hacia las escaleras y la vi con cara de posesa-¡Mi bebé!

Me puse una mano en la boca para no carcajearme

Cuatro escalones antes de llegar al piso, la rubia saltó cayendo de pie en un ágil movimiento.

-¡Rossy!-Gritó el recién llegado

La chica Cullen corrió al encuentro de su hermano, este la cargó como si no pesara ni un kilo y le dio una vuelta en el aire, Jasper jaló del brazo a Carlisle y me di cuenta en ese momento cuanto se amaban los tres y la falta que les había hecho estar juntos.

Tratando de darles un poco de privacidad retrocedí unos pasos y me escondí en mi agujero.

Como ya se me había hecho costumbre me lancé sobre la cama.

Tocaron mi puerta después de un rato, refunfuñando me levanté y abrí

Carlisle estaba parado mirándome fijamente con esos ojos azules tan llamativos, se acercó y colocó sus manos en mis muñecas…y por alguna razón extraña me gustó que lo hiciera. Sonrió y aquel gesto me quitó el aliento haciéndome estremecer levemente, lo quedé viendo por unos segundos y mi corazón se desbocó cuando vi que el acortaba distancia hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron.

Golpearon nuevamente la puerta, asustada y con el pecho a punto de estallarme abrí la puerta. No era Carlisle si no Rosalie.

-Esme, me voy a estudiar, cuando sean las 8:30 am hazme un favor…prepárale el desayuno a Jasper. ¿Sí?-Pidió juntando las manos

-Claro-Respondí ante su actitud cambiada

-Gracias- Se volvió y tomando su mochila salió disparada con rumbo a su universidad.

Salí y me senté en el pequeño sillón de la sala, que sueño tan descabellado había tenido, me puse una mano en el pecho y sentí que mi corazón no había regularizado su ritmo.

Suspiré

Cuando llegó la noche nuevamente había tenido suficiente para haber hablado mucho con Jasper, tenía 19 años y había estado un año por Escandinavia donde conoció a su novia actual que se llama Alice y que pronto lo empataría por aquí.

-Y entonces me miró y no se dio cuenta que el suelo estaba muy resbaloso, nunca olvidaré la expresión que puso al caerse, está grabado en mi memoria-Dijo Jasper entre risas, yo también estaba que reía con muchas ganas.

-Carlisle debió ser tan adorable a esa edad ¿Cuantos años tenía?-

-Mi edad-

Rompimos a carcajadas

-Eso es hace diez años-Mascullé apartando los cabellos de la cara

-¿Y? yo tenía 9 y eso fue tan chistoso…que cada vez que lo recuerdo me río-Se limpió las lágrimas que se habían desbordado por su recuerdo.-Es que su novia, estaba detrás y lo vio.

Me puse seria y el chico lo notó

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-No-Respondí extrañada sintiendo un leve dolor en el abdomen, luego fue más fuerte.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó alarmado llegando a mi lado

-No-Musité cuando sentí mi cuerpo contra el suelo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡!NO RARITAAA! NO PUEDES DESMAYARTEE!

Duuh disculpen la demora…. Es que tengo varios problemitas con lo de que mi abuela anda enferma.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leerme

¿Qué le pasará a Esme? T.T espero actualizar pronto!


	3. Chapter 3:No es mi esposa

**Debo decirles que haré este fourshot un fic XD Tengo muchas ideas.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Capítulo: No es mi esposa**

**Carlisle POV**

-Una pastilla de paracetamol cada ocho horas-Mascullé firmando la receta

-Gracias-Me respondió la mujer levantándose del asiento

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, rebusqué en mi uniforme blanco y lo saqué contestando lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Quién hab…?-

-¡Carlisle ha pasado algo! ¡Es Esme! ¡Esme! Se desplomó-Gritó Jasper-¡¿Me escuchaste?

Sentí que todo mi cuerpo se helaba, tardé aproximadamente cinco segundos en reaccionar

-¡Ya mando una ambulancia! Levántale la cabeza y colócala sobre algo blando-Me paré y me dirigí a toda prisa hacia emergencias- Desabróchale si tiene un cinturón, ya voy, ya voy Jazz.

Colgué

Iba dentro de la ambulancia y nos detuvimos cuando estuvimos al frente de mi casa, bajé de un salto.

Rosalie nos esperaba con la puerta abierta tenía una mueca de angustia y se mordía de forma inconsciente las uñas.

-Llegué y ya estaba así-Susurró cuando yo ya estaba cerca, le apreté una de sus mejillas y corrí donde mi empleada reposaba en el suelo, los camilleros me siguieron.

Le tomó el pulso, pero estaba regulado; igual hice que la subieran a la ambulancia para llevarla al hospital, mis hermanos prefirieron quedarse en casa con la condición de que los mantuviera informado.

A Esme también le tomé la presión arterial.

Ya en el pasillo de emergencias abrió los ojos.

-¿Eh?-Fue lo único que salió de sus labios

-¡Esme!-Dije más alto de lo normal llevándome las manos a mi cabello rubio que caía sobre mi frente-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Qué sientes?-No la dejé responder me volví a una de las personas que la llevaba, era una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años con piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos negros-Dígale al doctor Vulturi que por favor le haga una ecografía; ella está embarazada.

Algo intimidada la enfermera asintió mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

-Esme, voy a mi consultorio estaré pendiente de ti-

-No hay problema-Susurró muy bajo

Caminé unos pasos y luego me volví para depositarle un beso en la frente.

-Nos vemos luego-

Saqué el celular y marqué, esperé que timbre unas cuantas veces hasta que me respondieron.

-¿Bueno?-

-Ya la van atender, en un rato voy a ver cómo está-Le afirmé a mi hermano

-Espero que esté todo bien. Me ha dado un susto de muerte ya iba a comenzar a gritar como niña; lo juro-Rió entre dientes y yo lo acompañé en su risa. Se aclaró la garganta y luego murmuró- El vuelo de mi novia llega mañana desde Escandinavia, quería saber si no hay problema ¿No?

Me sorprendió que me lo preguntara

-Claro que no, ahora tu dile a Rose que su "Bebé" tiene novia-

-Oh, esperemos que se lleven bien-Murmuró Jasper no muy seguro-Tengo que hablar con ella ahora.

Y de inmediato colgó, felizmente estaba en el trabajo y no iba escuchar la conversación de mis hermanos menores: Es decir los gritos horrorizados de Rose, seguido de los susurros avergonzados de Jasper mientras intentaba explicarle lo buena que era su compañera.

Me estremecí

-¡Doctor Cullen!-Chilló la enfermera que trabajaba delante de mi consultorio-¿Dónde estaba? Se fue sin decir nada, tiene pacientes-Señaló a la larga cola de personas-No se quieren dejar atender por otra persona que no sea usted

Me llevé una mano a la cabeza mientras me sonrojaba

-Tuve una situación difícil, Jessica-Al ver su cara que se debatía en creerme o no le sonreí-Vale, mándame a uno…parece que hoy no cenaré-

Los pacientes fueron pasando y pasando, felizmente nadie tenía nada malo…a menos que me dejó intrigado una niña que le dolía en exceso la cabeza y que sentía que le quemaba el rostro. Migraña me dijo mi subconsciente, pero era mejor que me lo diga unas tomografías.

Cuando me desocupé, salí del minúsculo cuarto para despejarme

-Doctor Cullen, lo busca el doctor Vulturi-Afirmó la enfermera que controlaba las historias médicas y apartados de citas.

Levanté una ceja

-¿Cuál de todos los Vulturi que trabajan en este hospital?-Interrogué mientras furtivamente imaginaba la cara de Alec, Jane y Aro Vulturi. Destapé la botella de agua que reposaba sobre la mesa de aperitivos donde solo había galletas de soda y esa botella. Le di un sorbo

-El que trata a su esposa o novia-Afirmó con un aire de resentimiento

Casi expulso el agua de la boca, me tuve que cubrir con la mano y luego susurré horrorizado:

-No es mi esposa, es mi empleada-

A Jessica se le iluminó la mirada

-Oh, oh, cuanto lo siento…es que usted está pagando todo, y se la encargó al doctor Alec…y…y… pues yo creí…-

…-No te preocupes-Dije algo contrariado dejando casi intacta el agua-Voy a ver qué quiere decirme Alec

Caminé más rápido de costumbre, en un momento ya estaba entrando a la sala de urgencias

-¿Sucede algo Vulturi?-

Levantó la mirada hacia mí y se plantó derecho

-Buenas noches Carlisle-Saludó en tono mentirosamente amable-Quería hablar de tu novia

Puse los ojos en blanco

-No es mi novia-

-Lo que sea-Se acercó sigilosamente-Mira, ella ya tiene cinco semanas de embarazo, pero al examinarla he podido dar con una noticia no muy grata. Ella no está muy bien alimentada, eso la debilita trayendo riesgos de que se desmaye como hace algún rato. Además su placenta es muy débil y en cualquier momento podría desprenderse, por eso tenemos que ponerle…-

…-Una lámina que soporte la placenta-Murmuré cerrando los ojos apenado. El doctor que estaba a mi lado me puso una mano en el hombro-Hablaré con Jane para que la atienda a- Revisó los papeles que tenía en la mano- Esme Platt

-¿Podrías ir ahora?-Pedí

Asintió

-La iba a pasar a recoger para irnos a casa, mañana hacemos todo el papeleo y eso-

-Gracias ¿Puedo a ver a Esme?-

-Sí, yo ya me voy-

-Que tengas buenas noches-Me despedí

Arrimé una de las cortinas que hacían de separadores, Esme estaba despierta con los ojos llorosos

-No le pasará nada a mi bebé ¿Verdad?-

Negué con la cabeza

-Nada, solo necesitas unos cuidados extras y poner mucho empeño-Le tomé la mano y ella sonrió débilmente

-¡¿DEJARLA AQUÍ SIN QUE TRABAJE?-Gritó Rosalie exasperada tornándose roja por la cólera después de que llegué a casa y le conté lo que planeaba hacer-Osea está bien lo de que le demos trabajo, la llevas al médico y le pagas la cuenta en vez de agarrar lo de su sueldo…eso es pasable, le dejas vivir con nosotros y pasearse con libertad en esta casa. ¿Pero que se quede aquí gratis? Primero Jasper me dice que va a venir la novia-Las manchas rojas de su rostro se extendieron por el cuello y una vena de su frente saltó a la vista-Y ahora tú con que quieres que Esme se quede. ¿Por qué no le das su pasaje de regreso a USA y así nos ahorramos el problema?-

-No…no…podría hacer eso-Murmuré-Ella está débil, necesita un control…-

…-¿No será que te gusta?-Gritó

-¡No!-Rugí llevándome las manos al cabello- No seas tonta Rosalie, deja que se quede al menos hasta que ella se ponga bien ¿Por favor?-

Su mirada me atravesó, se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-Haz lo que se te pegue la gana Carlisle-

-Vamos Rose, no te pongas así…sabes que no lo hago de malo-Exclamé juntando las manos

-No lo haces de malo eso es obvio, tu lo haces de tonto-Gruñó subiendo los escalones con los puños apretados, tanto que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-¿Qué pasa Ro..?-Preguntó Jasper pero fue interrumpido por el grito de mi hermana diciendo "C-A-L-L-A-T-E"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Juro por el amor de Jacob que yo hubiera reaccionado igual que Rose. ¡Ni siquiera la conocen bien! ¬¬ Carlisle…Carlisle….. que buen corazón.

Discúlpenme por no actualizar tan seguido..es que he andado ocupada, no se preocupen que yo seguiré escribiendo este fic hasta terminarlo, cueste lo que me cueste.

Gracias por su comprensión


	4. Chapter 4: 2do mes de embarazo

**Capítulo: 2do mes de embarazo**

**Esme POV**

Me llevé las manos a la cara que estaba demasiado caliente, me aparté los mechones que caían alborotados alrededor de mi rostro colocándolos detrás de mis orejas, definitivamente esto era horrible, sentí nuevamente el retorcijón en mi abdomen y casi al instante me aproximé al inodoro.

Odiaba a las nauseas

Tocaron la puerta del baño

-¿Estás bien Esme?-Preguntó Carlisle, no le pude contestar porque estaba ocupada devolviendo el desayuno del día anterior.

Cuando ya pude hablar dije:

-No-

-Es algo muy normal en los embarazos, no debes preocuparte, ya se te va a pasar cuando avance tu estado de embarazo-Afirmó detrás de la puerta

Me aproximé al lavadero y me lavé los dientes con tanta fuerza que me saqué un poco de sangre de la encía, traté de acomodarme mi cabello levemente ondeado, pero era caso perdido…intentaría más tarde.

Abrí la puerta y vi que Carlisle seguía ahí, sentado en una silla y envuelto en una manta, pero ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente.

Parecía mucho más joven de lo que era, es que en ese momento no estaba pensando en algún caso que le preocupaba y no estaba con el estetoscopio puesto y ese ceño levemente fruncido que lo hacía ver demasiado respetable.

Me acerqué y alargué mi mano para despertarlo, pero me dio mucha pena hacerlo, pues se veía que le faltaba dormir mucho más. Lentamente me deslicé por la pared sentándome en el suelo a su lado, cerré los ojos intentando no pensar en el malestar general que sentía.

Abrí los ojos y me sentí desorientada, me llevé una mano a la boca cuando me di cuenta que Carlisle ya no estaba sentado en su silla, si no que estaba en el suelo y los dos estábamos envueltos con la misma manta… que tierno, seguro se dio cuenta de que estaba abajo y no quiso levantarme como yo hice con él.

Sonreí ampliamente por dos cosas:

Uno: Su consideración

Dos: Ya no me sentía enferma

Lentamente levanté su muñeca para ver en su reloj que eran las 6:00 de la mañana. Era hora de despertarlo.

Lo moví suavemente

-Carlisle-Susurré- Carlisle

-Ahora no, Rosalie, por Dios-Balbuceó-Jasper no es un niño, te ha escondido todas las novias.

Se me escapó una pequeña risita

-Carlisle, Carlisle-

-¡Ah!-Exclamó sonrojándose y a la vez se intentó apartar- Eh… que tarde es, debo irme a trabajar, ya sabes.

-Anda a tu cuarto a seguir durmiendo y hoy no te toca ir a trabajar-

-¿Ya estás mejor?-Me preguntó poniendo una mano en mi frente-La temperatura ha bajado, ¿Sigues con los mareos?-Negué con la cabeza- Pues bien, intenta hidratarte…-Dio un tremendo bostezo que lo hizo avergonzar nuevamente- eh…tomando mucha agua. Agarra y como cereal que está en el estante, estas muy flaca; tienes que engordar un poco para que no te duela cuando comience a dar patadas.

Me estremecí

-Pierde cuidad…-Volvió a bostezar

-Anda a dormir, yo también iré a mi cuarto

Asintió mientras se levantaba, caminó a tropezones y antes de entrar a su cuarto dijo:

-Nos vemos al medio día, porque nadie me sacará de la cama a menos que sea mi estómago pidiendo comida-Masculló tocándose la cara con aire cansado

-Hasta el medio día entonces-Respondí levantando la frazada y dejándola en la silla

Me levanté del suelo y avancé hacia mi habitación, antes de entrar escuché un ruido de que provenía de abajo. Yo dormía en el primer piso, pero luego a petición de Rosalie de que no quería de que Alice durmiera en el mismo piso que Jasper me subió a la otra habitación de huéspedes. Era casi de día, pero igual, por precaución tomé la escoba que estaba cerca de la escalera y descendí procurando no hacer ruido, manteniendo "mi arma improvisada" alzada de forma amenazadora.

Cuando llegué al último escalón me topé que Jasper salía del cuarto de Alice. Abrí la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra….en realidad Jasper no tenía aspecto de haber ido solo para dormir con su novia.

Al verme suspiró sonoramente y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas

-Espero tu discreción-Sonrió con timidez y subió las escaleras-Ah, y por Dios Esme deja la paranoia, nadie robará la casa.

-Espero que Rosalie no se entere de esto-Murmuré

-No se tendrá que enterar-Dijo asustado- No tiene como ¿Verdad?

-Wow, tienes oídos de vampiro-Exclamé volviendo a subir las escaleras

Jasper rió por lo bajo

-No te preocupes no le diré a Rosalie que su bebé, quiere hacer bebés-

Se volvió a sonrojar

-Haces bonita pareja con Alice, se ve que te quiere mucho-

-Sí, también lo creo, hasta más tarde-Se despidió mientras entraba a dormir a su cuarto con las mejillas todavía encendidas.

_FLASH BACK_

Suena el timbre y parece que en los ojos de Rosalie predomina más el rojo que el azul. Carlisle voltea a ver su hermana quien aprieta los dientes con fiereza mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello.

Yo por mi lado, me levanto para abrir la puerta.

De pronto entra una chica de mi tamaño, dando pequeños saltitos.

-Hola, soy Alice Brandon-

Sonrío

-Soy Esme-

Asiente, mientras Jasper colgaba su chaqueta en el perchero

-Carlisle Cullen-EL rubio le extiende la mano

-Hay… eres muy parecido a Jasper-Sonrío ante el acento de su voz-Gracias por permitirme quedar en tu casa, es muy bonito de tu parte.

-Está acostumbrado a dejar que la gente se quede en la casa-Expresa Rosalie mientras se levanta y le tiende la mano con aire de suficiencia a Alice-Rosalie Cullen

Alice abre los ojos ampliamente

-Sí que eres hermosa- Y de pronto lo supe, la muchacha se había echado a Rosalie al bolsillo, o al menos había quitado kilos de hostilidad hacia ella. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió hacer eso antes?

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

Me eché sobre mi cama y me envolví con la frazada

-Quiero helado de chocolate y rodajas de limón con sal-Dije para mí misma, sonriendo ante mi antojo…y cuando sucumbí en el sueño seguí pensando en mi helado de chocolate con las rodajas de limón con sal.

-Lo que me pediste-Dijo Carlisle extendiéndome el vaso.

-Gracias, come conmigo ¿Si?-Pedí

Asintió mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me envolvía junto a él en la mima frazada, tomó una rodaja de limón y me la dio a probar de su mano.

Yo me sonrojé al momento de morder el fruto

-Tienes bonitos ojos-Murmuró

-Gracias-Balbuceé y desperté esperanzada…no sé porqué pero así fue.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bah! Lamento la tardanza: No se me alteren yo terminaré de publicar el fanfic.

Aww! Yo quisiera despertar con Carlisle al lado*-*

Bueno…. Nos vemos!

Gracias por leerlo.


	5. Chapter5: 3er mes de embarazo

**3er mes de embarazo**

Estaba limpiando la cocina –Con mucha dificultad por mi embarazo- cuando escuché el timbre. Dejé el trapo con detergente en la mesa y caminé apresuradamente.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunté y no recibí respuesta alguna, por eso repetí la pregunte -¿Quién es?

-Soy yo, Esme, ábreme la puerta amor- Me lleve las manos a la boca horrorizada

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?-Dije no pudiendo controlar el pánico en mi voz

-Vengo por ti y por mi hijo-

**Carlisle POV**

Levanté la mirada

-Así que solo será una simple operación pequeña, durará a lo mucho 40 minutos. Hasta ni estoy seguro en llamarlo operación ¿Comprendes que no debes estar asustado?-Le pregunté a mi paciente –Tengo experiencia en esto –Le sonreí alentadoramente

-Muy bien doctor Cullen, confío en usted-Murmuró palideciendo

Le palmeé el hombro

-Tranquilo hombre, todo saldrá bien-Rápidamente mire hacia la ventana. Me tendió la mano y luego salió caminando a zancadas de mi consultorio.

Comenzó a vibrar el celular en mi mesa, lo agarré y miré lo que decía "Llamada entrante-Casa"

-Hola Esme ¿Cómo estás?-Pregunte sonriendo

-¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle!Ayúdame!-Chilló con voz temblorosa

Me levanté de mi asiento

-¿Estás bien?-Interrogué caminando hacia la entrada, ella no me respondió. Escuché como si aporrearan la puerta fuertemente desde el otro lado de la línea-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Respóndeme Esme!-

-Quiere abrir la puerta, Carlisle, ven por favor… - Su voz se perdió mientras se escuchaba más ruido

-¿Qué? ¿Pero quién es? ¿Esme? Ya voy-Dije no sabiendo si ella me había escuchado. Le colgué y llamé a Jasper

-Que hay Carl…-

…-Alguien quiere entrar a la casa, Esme me ha llamado desesperada-Le contaba mientras corría hacia mi auto-

-Ya voy hacia allá- Gritó con nerviosismo

Le colgué y llamé a otra persona

-Hola Car…-

…-Ven para mi casa Emmett, creo que la quieren robar, Esme está dentro, se que Rose está contigo dile que venga también-Abrí la puerta de mi coche y boté el celular al asiento de al lado.

Cuando llegué a mi casa mis peores miedos estaban confirmados, la puerta había sido forzada.

-¡ESME!-Grité a todo pulmón

Caminé rápidamente hacia la cocina, no tengo ni idea de porqué. Volví a gritar "Esme" pero no me contestaron. Cuando estuve a punto de entra un golpe sorpresivo en el rostro hizo tambalearme. Sorprendido, me llevé las manos a la cara, al instante sentí otro golpe en el abdomen.

Jamás había peleado, bueno, descontamos los juegos de manos con mis hermanos, no en serio.

-¿Tú eres el que se robó a mi mujer?-Interrogó una voz áspera y fría tan parecida a cuando en las películas de terror alguien recibe una llamada de su acosador.

Levanté la vista algo, desorientado y miré que el hombre era alto, delgado de cara cuadrada y ojos penetrantes.

-Podemos arreglar las cosas de otra manera, por favor-Levanté las manos. Su risa baja y sarcástica me hizo helar la sangre, asustado escuché un gemido de dolor desde la cocina.

-¡Esme!-Grité. Estaba seguro de que él le había hecho daño, hice un puño la mano y se lo estrellé en la cara. Le dolió a él estoy seguro, pero a mí también.

Una carcajada salió de su boca, totalmente burlona e irritante

-Mira…mariquita, así se pega enserio- Me dio algunos golpes mientras vanamente intentaba responderle. Caí al suelo de repente, mi garganta estaba seca y mi cuerpo adolorido.

Intenté hablar pero no pude, intenté levantar pero tampoco pude hacer eso, solo me quedé ahí estático.

-¡Carlisle!-Volteé con dificultad a ver quién me llamaba, y en la puerta mismos superhéroes estaban Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

Al verse perdido entre tantas personas delincuente corrió hacia la puerta en medio de la distracción cuando los demás me ayudaban.

-Esme…ella…adentro-Tuve una arcada y boté sangre por la boca

Jasper le lanzó una mirada a Emmett y corrieron hacia la cocina, mientras que mi hermana me ayudó a levantarme mordiéndose el labio con atisbo de molestia y pena en su mirada.

Después de que pasara un rato y de que Esme se le pasara el shock nervioso, decidió contar bien lo ocurrido, o más bien Rose la presionó para que cuente lo ocurrido.

-El pateó la puerta muchas veces y yo no sabía qué hacer, solo, solo atiné a llamar a Carlisle…fue mi única idea-Comenzó a temblar- Luego de un rato logró abrir la puerta… no sé como…la tumbó a patadas. Quise correr pero él es fuerte, me dio un puñete en la cara y me jaló de los cabellos y con su otra mano me apretaba el cuello- Las manos de Esme se fueron inconscientemente a su cuello y lo masajeo lentamente- Dijo que era una… una…

-Entiendo-Dije

Asintió levemente, escuché un ruido en la puerta y todos los presentes nos incorporamos en un solo movimiento.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué le pasa a esta puerta?-

-¡Alice!- Exclamamos al unisono mientras nuestra alama volvía a nuestro cuerpo

-¿Por qué tan asustados?-Soltó una risita mientras entrelazaba una mano con Jasper.

-Estamos por ir a la policía-Respondió Emmett

-¿Por qué?-

-Alguien, bueno, la ex pareja de Esme, vino y el muy cobarde la atacó aquí adentro, aun no puedo creer como encontró el lugar-Rugió Rosalie por un momento se pareció a un felino molesto, se pasó una mano por su rubia caballera y prosiguió- Golpeó a mi Carlisle, pobrecito.

Alice me clavó la mirada y se horrorizó al verme todo molido

-Está bien-Le tranquilizó Jasper-Pondremos unas cuantas demandas

-Allanamiento de morada, agresión física y psicológica, daño a la propiedad privada-Murmuré

-Tantas cosas hizo, espero que todo salga bien-Murmuró – Ahora pidan resguardo policial, ese hombre es un demente

Después de que yo mismo me curé las heridas, Esme se acercó y me interceptó en la puerta del baño

-Lo siento-Susurró con pena mientras se agarraba fuertemente las manos, se veía decaída, triste, preocupada y a punto de echarse a llorar.

-No fue tu culpa…-Quería seguir hablando pero fui interrumpido por ella

..-Claro que si la fue Carlisle, enserio, jamás hubiera querido que alguien te lastime así-Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas-Eres tan bueno y todos deberían tratarte bien. Juro que si hubiera podido hacer algo lo hubiera hecho. Lo siento –Repitió.

-Esme, escúchame bien y estate tranquila. –Le puse ambas manos en el rostro, porque me rehuía la mirada-Siempre hay salvajes así en todos lados, tal vez no podremos acabar con ellos, pero podemos permanecer seguros. –Le Sonreí a medias por mi labio hinchado- Iremos a la policía y la seguridad estará con nosotros-Afirmé con convicción para que suavice la expresión de susto en su rostro.

-Sabes, algún día te canonizarán Carlisle-Sonrió tímidamente mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla. Bajé mis manos y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta desapareciendo escaleras abajo.

Me quedé paralizado y tontamente no sé muy bien por qué las rodillas me temblaron

-¡Ya hay que irnos!-Gritó Rosalie- ¡Jasper! ¡Carlisle! ¡Bebés!

Jasper se rió de la forma en que nos llamó nuestra hermana

-Ya vamos-Respondí corriendo hacia abajo obviando el dolor y sintiéndome extrañamente feliz.


	6. Chapter 6: 6to mes de embarazo

**Capítulo: 6to Mes**

**Carlisle POV**

Estaba sentado en el estudio revisando los expedientes de un hombre al que lo había operado algunos meses antes. Todavía tenía que seguir en tratamiento y en constante chequeo –Negué con la cabeza- Esperaba que mejorara.

Con un largo suspiro dejé el folder a un lado y tomé un sorbo de mi taza de café, que por lo concentrado que había estado, ya estaba casi frío.

-¿Papá?-Me llamó una vocecita desde la entrada

Levanté la mirada y sonreí

-¿Pasa algo?-Pregunté mientras me levantaba y me acercaba hacia la puerta

-Quiero un helado-Susurró abriendo sus ojos verdes un poco más de lo normal –Ayer me prometiste un helado-

-Helado-Repetí a la vez que le pasaba una mano por el cabello

Mi hijo alzó sus brazos y en un rápido movimiento lo cargué, desde algún lugar de la casa una voz conocida lo llamaba por su nombre

-Vamos con tu mamá, de repente también quiere helado-Le dije mientras el jugueteaba con el cuello de mi camisa sin prestarme mucha atención.

Abrí los ojos sintiendo una sensación bastante extraña, me volví sobre mi mismo soñoliento, miré el techo luego de bostezar varias veces, enrollé mi pierna en la frazada cerré los ojos y me volví a dormir

Para esa mañana ya había olvidado aquel sueño

Cuando bajé las escaleras encontré a Esme limpiando la escalera. A hurtadillas como un niño me acerqué a ella y estiré mi mano para tocar su hombro.

-¡Buu!-Exclamé

Ella gritó y con una mala coordinación volcó el balde de agua, casi se resbala, se tuvo que agarrar del barandal para recobrar el equilibrio, avergonzado de mi actitud la ayudé a ponerse derecha.

-Lo siento, lo siento-Me disculpé mientras me sonrojaba

Esme no me respondió, en vez de eso se llevó una mano al abdomen

-Oh-Jadeó con notable nerviosismo-Se ha puesto duro….está duro

-¿Qué?-Pregunté mientras tocaba su vientre el cual lo noté extremadamente duro-Espérame Esme-Dije mientras sacaba el celular y llamaba a mi colega obstetra. Esme seguía con la mirada que transmitía pánico, yo apresuradamente le explicaba a mi compañera lo sucedido.

-Ah-Balbuceó Carmen con comprensión-El bebé hizo un efecto de protección al sentir el miedo de su madre, eso sucede cuando se sienten amenazados, dile a la madre que tome asiento y que se de masajes en el abdomen –Luego su voz cambió de tono- Y tu Carlisle, no le vuelvas a hacer eso… que infantil

-Lo sé- Susurré más avergonzado aún- Gracias Denali, lamento la molestia y no lo volveré a hacer. Hasta luego-.

Y colgué

-Tienes que sentarte y masajearte la barriga, Oh Dios…cuanto lo siento-No me respondió nada pero obedientemente se sentó en el escalón seco, yo me senté a su lado y los dos comenzamos a masajear.

Miré a Esme y por alguna razón estaba sonrojada, supuse que era la preocupación o el tremendo susto que le di. Nota mental: No asustar a nadie nunca más ¡NUNCA MÁS!

Poco a poco su vientre comenzó a suavizarse hasta que quedó como debería estar, firme pero a la vez suave.

-Cuanto lo siento-Volví a repetir y ella sonrió levemente

-Carlisle, no te preocupes, enserio. Todo está bien- Guardó silencio un momento y sin quitar todavía la sonrisa de los labios volvió a hablar.-No te dije, pero ayer me dieron las ecografías…y ahora mi bebé si estaba en posición para saber su sexo-Afirmó orgullosa

-¿Y qué te dijeron?-

Se mordió el labio y los masajes a su vientre fueron un poco más irregulares

-Será hombre-

No sé realmente que cara habré puesto, pero Esme comenzó a soltar pequeñas risitas al verme. Torpemente le di un fuerte abrazo mientras yo balbuceaba felicidades y más felicidades. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar por el efecto de lágrimas que buscaban desbordarse e inevitablemente la volví a abrazar por lo indefensa además de frágil que parecía.

-¿Ya pensaste un nombre?-Pregunté cuando rompí el abrazo

Ella asintió

-Pero no he encontrado el indicado, he estado pensando en Edmund, Edgar, Edwin- Se encogió de hombro- Tengo algunos meses más para encontrar el indicado.

-¿Y si pensamos mientras secamos la escalera?-Propuse cuando tomaba la toalla vieja que nos servía de secador. Al verla intentar pararse con dificultades cambié de parecer –Corrijo, ¿Y si pensamos mientras YO seco la escalera?-Al ver que ella ponía los ojos en blanco sabía que me dejaría hacerlo.

Más tarde cuando Rosalie llegó con unas cuantas Pizzas calientes, nos sentamos al frente del televisor, ahora Esme se sentía más cómoda.

Antes según ella con la idea de que nos debía retribuir tantos buenos actos, prefería quedarse limpiando en la cocina. La estábamos haciendo integrar. En ese momento Jasper llegó trayendo a Alice del aeropuerto, la habíamos extrañado mucho desde la última vez que la vimos hace más de un mes, no pude evitar reírme cuando ella besó a mi hermano y Rosalie frunció el ceño al ver a "su bebé" de esa forma.

-Bueno- Dije poniéndole silenciador al televisor- Les quería decir algo que Esme me contó esta mañana.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre mí

-Esmeralda va a tener un niño ¡Un varoncito!- Recalqué

Las felicitaciones a la futura madre no se hicieron esperar, Alice comenzó a hablar acerca de un Baby shower y aunque Jasper intentó controlarla explicándole que primero pensara en desempacar, no pudo minimizar la euforia de su novia, quién sacando una libreta de notas se sentó con Esme en la mesa.

-Carlisle-Me llamó Rosalie con la mano para que la siguiera a la cocina, me levanté y caminé prácticamente pisándole los talones.

-Dime-

-¿Cuánto termina esto?-Preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas

-¿Cuándo termina qué?-Dije confundido

-Mira cariño- Comenzó a decir, yo inmediatamente fruncí el ceño, no era buena señal cuando mi hermana comenzaba una conversación con ese tipo de adjetivos. –Me cae bastante bien Esme, pero no creo que sea conveniente que se quede tanto tiempo aquí… como si nada. Podemos conseguirle un lugar cerca donde alojarse o algo así. ¿Sabes? a veces quiero poner la música que a mí me gusta, andar en toalla después de de bañarme, caminar un domingo todo el día con mi pijama, comer en la cama…Pero con ella aquí, no me siento con la libertad de poder hacerlo-

-¿Quieres que la "bote" de aquí?-

La rubia bufó sonoramente

-Eso suena feo Carlisle, pero necesito MI casa de vuelta-

-Ella hace todo para que la sigamos apoyando, ella no tiene a nadie además está embarazada- Salí a la defensiva-¿No puedes esperarte un poco más?

-¿ESPERAR QUÉ? ¿QUÉ DE A LUZ Y QUE TU TE CONMUEVAS TANTO QUE LA DEJES VIVIR AQUÍ EN LA CASA, COMO NIÑA LINDA SIN MOVER NI UN PLATO, SIN TRABAJAR, SIN HACER NINGÚN ESFUERZO?-Chilló tomando un matiz rojizo. La hubiera hecho callar si el sonido de la televisión, los gritos de Alice y las risas de Jasper no camuflaran la voz de mi histérica pariente- ¿ME PARECE, O TE GUSTA LA EMBARAZADA?-

-¡¿Qué hablas? Uno no puede hacer lo correcto sin que la gente piense que estás interesado más de lo normal en algo- De prono mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y mi frente adquiría una fina capa de sudor –No...No…no... Yo no…yo no quiero, que vuelvas a m-mencionar este tipo de c-cosas –Puse todo mi empeño para parar el tartamudeo.

-Tú eres el que me hace pensar "Este tipo de cosas" Con la actitud que demuestras, yo te estaba hablando de lo más normal hasta que saliste a la defensiva y no sé por qué-Renegó golpeando levemente el lava platos.

-Rose- Susurré acercándome a ella y dándole un abrazo al cual primero se resistió pero luego terminó correspondiéndolo

-A pesar de que yo soy menor que tú, para mí tú también eres mi bebé- Musitó ella mientras acariciaba mi mejilla –Y te conozco Carlisle, tal vez más que a mi Jasper o a mí misma. Te conozco y me asusta que te hagas cargo de responsabilidades en las cuales no tienes nada que ver. Podrías arrepentirte luego-.

-No te entiendo nada-

-Claro que lo haces, pero no quieres darme la razón y me asusta tu temperamento actual, la forma en que te estás imponiendo como "Figura familiar" o "Paternal"…-

…-¿Paternal?-La interrumpí

Ella sonrió y me besó la mejilla

-Sabes, que sea como tú quieras, si terminas equivocándote voy a estar aquí siempre por ti- Comenzó a sonar su celular y ella lo tomó –Es Emmett-Explicó- Piénselo Doctor Cullen- Contesto el móvil dejándome enredado entre una maraña de dudas y pensamientos. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con tanto discurso?

Confundido salí de la cocina y sin darle las buenas noches a nadie caminé hacia mi habitación subiendo las escaleras, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Esme quién se veía demasiado dulce acariciando su abdomen. Entonces…tal vez…solo tal vez pude hacerme una idea de lo que Rosalie estaba pensando.

-No lo hare-Susurré lanzándome sobre mi cama y fue ahí donde me quedé dormido, sin ni siquiera cambiarme.

**/**

Lo sé, no tengo el perdón de Dios, lo lamento, Doña inspiración me dejó. Pero lo que quiero decirles es que TODAS mis historias las voy a terminar, no dejaré ninguna inconclusa, es una promesa para todos los que me leen

-Ya falta poco para que este fanfic termine

Gracias a todas las personas que siguen esperándolo, gracias, gracias y mil veces gracias


End file.
